Beautiful
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Rukia, the girl known to sit alone near windows, is suddenly given a chance her turn her life around when the handsome fashion major Yumichika asks her to model for him. ONESHOT.


**This idea had been running in me head for a while now so I decided to finally write it out and see how it went. Not too bad especially seeing that I hardly see anything written about this pairing. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Bleach of course. Ah I can only wish...**

0o0o0

In the cafeteria there are shouts, laughter, people dashing with their trays in hand and the girl who sits alone at the solitary table near the window.

Her name is Rukia Kuchiki and she tells herself that she likes sitting alone everyday. She has been sitting at that same table, in the same chair for months now and no one has yet to bother her about her lone wolf like behavior. It's not only at lunch that she sits alone for even in the classroom she edges away from the crowd. But she always manages to find her way to the seat near the window in every room she sits in.

As she quietly stuffs the chicken nugget in her mouth she chews slowly and acts like she's concentrating on something trying and hard. The laughter at the nearby table increases and her stomach quickly tumbles with affliction. Forcing the food down her throat she decides that it is best she take her leave when a man in bright, flashy clothing and a pretty face is suddenly by her side.

She looks at him in wonder with his shiny hair and proud calculating frown and ponders if she should say anything. She hasn't spoken to anybody in such a long time she wonders if she will even get the words to come out right but he takes the lead instead.

"Do you enjoy eating at this forsaken table by yourself all the time?"

Her eyes bulge and inwardly she fumbles for an answer. She's come up with many excuses for her behavior. She likes sitting by herself because then she can think clearly. She digests food better when alone. She doesn't like anyone here and she likes to stare wistfully out of the window at all times. She could use all these excuses and many more on him but as she continues to look into his knowing face it is the truth that comes forth from her lips.

"I hate it." she admits dourly and he smiles, smug.

"Good. Then come with me."

The room he takes her to is the art room she's always wanted to go into but never had the guts to. She takes in the decorated windows with their silvery curtains, the canvases filled with colors and the tables littered with art supplies and she's in love. He smirks at the awed expression on her face and beckons her to sit in a chair next to another young man who she hadn't notice was there before.

The first thing she notices about this guy is that he is completely bald and he looks back at her in shock.

"Kuchiki? You got Kuchiki?"

Her hands discreetly ball up into fits and she has an urge to demand how the hell he knows her name. The pretty one sniffs in disdain his companion's behavior and tells him to shut up. "You're being rude." he scolds. The other one shrugs.

"Well I just wasn't expecting her that's all." he defends as he kicks out the chair towards her. Suppressing her urge to glare at him she takes a sit and the beautiful man is smiling once more.

"Well then down to business." he bubbles on happily. "You must be wondering why I brought you here Kuchiki- san, am I right?" She answers with an unsure yes and baldy raises his eyebrows.

"I hardly eat at that disgusting room we call the cafeteria." he explains, a lovely look of distaste on his face. "Everyone acts like barbarians there and it reeks to high heaven. So when Ikkaku here finally forced me to go I was livid. I thought visiting that dump wouldn't do a person like me any good but then…" He pauses for a dramatic effect before going on. "Then I saw you Kuchiki."

"Me?" she squeaks out much to her discomfort and he laughs, delighted by her reaction. "Yes you. It was so easy to spot you because you're always sitting at that table but when I went by for a closer look I realized just how perfect you were! Your dark locks of raven hair, that small delicate frame of yours and of course those alluring purple eyes. I took one look at you and thought 'Yes! She's the one!'"

Rukia has never received so much compliments on her looks in months, much less in a day and she blushes a brilliant red. The rude man next to her rolls his eyes obviously getting bored. "Yumi, just get to the point."

"Don't rush me you dolt." the other hisses and immediately he calms himself again as he turns back to her. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I came up with the most beautiful revelation. Kuchiki Rukia I want you to become my very own personal model."

Rukia scrunched up her round little face. Did he just say…model?

"I just happen to be majoring in fashion design and I need someone to model my women's clothing when we have fashion shows. You're just the woman I had in mind. What do you say Kuchiki-san?"

Suddenly she is conflicted. While he was nice enough to call her pretty and ask her the question she had longed to hear in the lunch room she is revolted at the thought of going on stage and modeling in front of an audience. She hasn't been that bold since high school and she hadn't been planning to revert back. She has gotten way too comfortable in her non-existence.

"I'm sorry I…I can't do that." she says choosing to look at her hands in her lap instead of him. "I don't do stuff like that." She doesn't see it but she can just _feel_ him frowning down at her.

"What exactly _do_ you do Kuchiki?"

She winces and refuses to budge.

"Leave her alone Yumi. If the midget wants to sulk by herself as she usually does then let her."

Maybe it is because he had been impolite or maybe it is because he reminded her so much of her friends back at home but Rukia feels a fire within her that hasn't been sparked in ages. She briskly gets up from her seat and stares at the bald man intensely.

"Did you just call me a midget?" The man's fine eyes widened at the sudden change that has taken hold of her.

"_No one_ calls me a_ midget_."

And to get her point across she does something daring, not really giving a crap on how it conflicts with the persona she has set up here. She stomps down on his foot. Hard.

The boy lets out a howl that would put even the loudest howler monkey in the world to tears. He stands up and screams out, "What the fuck? You don't even have the balls to model!" She shouts out a rough shut up and faces the beauty again, her eyes ablaze.

"What is your name?"

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." he answers grinning.

"Fine then Ayasegawa-san, I'll do it. I'll model for you."

And Yumichika finds that her eyes are even more radiant when they are on fire.

0o0o0

"First we have to work on your runway walking." Yumichika announces gaily. "Get up on the stage and show us your stuff Kuchiki."

"And make sure you break a leg. Literally." Ikkaku smiles deviously before she wipes it off with a punch.

She walks up on the stage not feeling confident at all. She barely idolized fashion models, movie stars, and celebrities when she was younger and she still doesn't. How the hell do they walk across a stage in five inch heels she has no clue. Sure that she is going to look foolish she tries to walk across the stage with ease and halfway feels her ankle twist the wrong way. She lets out a hiss and lifts her foot off the ground.

"Ayasegawa this is impossible!" she complains. "I hardly walk in heels and these are way too high for a beginner." Yumi frowns in his own dainty way and strokes his fine chin. "You have a point. Ikkaku get the two inch heels."

Rukia pouts. "How about just sandals?" Yumichika smiles sweetly. "Sure you can wear sandals. _After_ you master these heels."

Rukia groans as Ikkaku arrogantly smirks and hands her a new pair of killer shoes.

0o0o0

It takes her all night but she finally masters the walking thanks to Yumi's coaching and Ikkaku's jibbing. She has multiple blisters to prove it.

"And now I will show how to put on makeup!" Yumichika squeals joyously the next day. "Now hold still as I make you gorgeous." Ikkaku smirks and whispers, "He's really going to make you look like a demented clown." This earns him a punch from both Rukia and Yumichika this time.

The brushes tickle and prick and she can't help but listen to her instincts and squirm a bit. She stays clear of makeup because she's had no need for it in the past. Yumichika sighs and shakes his head.

"Kuchiki you're not making this easy." he chides as she twitches yet again. Ikkaku is having a field day with her displeasure and is laughing like a lunatic. "Don't stop her Yumi. If she keeps it up she really will look like a clown!"

Yumichika sends him a withering glare and Rukia opens her eyes which had been closed shut. "Do I really need makeup to look pretty?" she asks meekly.

"If it were up to me Kuchiki-san you wouldn't be wearing makeup at all. You're already too lovely for words."

Shocked once again by his flattery, all her fidgeting stops and he applies the blush onto her smooth cheeks.

0o0o0

People around the college are beginning to talk about their acquaintance. Rukia hasn't sat in her usual spot for two weeks now. She's too busy being pampered by Yumichika and knocking Ikkaku's shiny pinball of a head as they go out to eat lunch instead.

His classmates gather around him and ask him why he's hanging around her. The girl is either terribly shy or thinks she's better than everyone else and a fabulous fashion designing student such as himself shouldn't be hanging around her.

But he smiles and tells them the same thing was said about the anti-social delinquent Ikkaku when they met in high school. Now the beauty and the beast were inseparable. Besides it is Yumichika's job to pick up lost strays.

And Rukia was such an eye catching stray that he just knows he can turn her into a glittering star that no one can get enough of.

0o0o0

She nearly trips as she tries to slip herself into the shimmering dress Yumichika handed her earlier. Checking it to make sure she didn't rip it she tries one more time and succeeds. The fashion show is in less then ten minutes and despite the mantra Yumi had told her to chant before the show ("I am perfect, I tower above the rest, I am beauty itself", then repeat) she is beginning to panic. No one thinks she's special, no one likes her here; she's nothing. Is Ayasegawa blind? She clutches miserably to her dress and wants to go home terribly.

"Kuchiki are you ready?" he sings out and she bits down her urge to tell him she regrets everything now.

"…Kuchiki don't make me drag you out there." She shivers from the draft of air coming through the vent.

"Ayasegawa…I'm scared."

"I know but you're also the same girl who smacks Ikkaku on a daily basis and dares herself to eat spicy peppers at the Mexican restaurant."

She shyly opens the curtain separating them and Yumichika is standing there looking as dashing as ever, drilling his truth in her head.

"Stop pretending to be that shy, useless girl you cling onto so much and become the Rukia I know you really are."

It's the first time he's ever said her name and despite the make up she's wearing she becomes misty eyed. Not caring that he would later bitch about messing up his clothes, she grabs hold of him and hugs him tight.

0o0o0

She drinks up the flashing lights and the countless other models passing her way and finally realizes she is not alone. All this time she had been too scared to leave her home, her comfort zone, and reluctantly shut herself in her own stifling little world.

But she's Kuchiki Rukia and Rukia doesn't let anything stand in her way. She just needed a little reminder from a treasured friend.

She walks confidently across the stage, and twirls around in her dress feeling like a princess.

And the prince is right there smiling back at her.

0o0o0

"Say it." Ikkaku can barely breathe as she tightens her chock hold around his neck.

"Okay, okay you bitch, you were great!" With a smirk she let's go of him and he gags passionately for air. Yumichika claps his hands in mock joy and then fondly strokes her stunning hair without her knowing.

0o0o0

"And I was actually on a stage and after I was done people actually came up to me to tell me I was good." she chats animatedly on the phone with her friend back at home. "It was so weird and different but it felt so good. You should have seen me Ichigo! Hey why are you laughing?"

"That's not me, it's Renji, honest." her friend says putting the blame on his older brother. "I'm sure the dope's really thrilled that you're doing so well though. You seemed to be having a rough time before and we were kind of worried."

"I wasn't worried!" The older brother shouts out loud so she can hear. "I knew the midget would be alright!" "Shut it Renji!" Rukia shouts back and she can hear Ichigo groan because yell has hit his ears. "Damn it Rukia. That hurt."

"Whatever." she scoffs as she plays with the hem of a pale green skirt Yumichika had given to her. "So what do you think? Should I continue modeling for Yumi?"

"If it makes you happy hell yeah." he answers humouredly. "I don't ever want to hear you mope about college life again you hear me?" "Yeah stick to that Yumi dude like glue or else!" Renji shouts only to injure Ichigo's ear again. Rukia smiles with relief. It was good to have their blessing.

0o0o0

The two are in the art room and Ikkaku is practicing with the wooden sword he uses for Kendo. Letting a sly grin fit his mouth he deftly tries to strike Yumichika a blow but the pretty man flicks the sword away with the book he is reading. "Ikkaku you better relax or I'll sic Rukia on you."

Ikkaku stiffens in fear. "Don't you dare." he warns as he twirls his sword in his hands. "What the hell are you reading?"

"If you must know I'm trying to get some inspiration for the next show." Yumichika clarifies as he gets a shiny, sparkly-like smile on his face. "I can hardly wait! Rukia was perfect last show, just as I imagined she would be. We're going to be very busy the next few weeks."

"Oh no, the horror." Ikkaku deadpans and then he blinks as if something was beginning to dawn on him. "Yumi do you like Kuchiki?"

Yumichika chuckles, used to the random, sudden questions Ikkaku is known to throw sometimes. "What on earth makes you think that? According to a very reliable source and the countless rumors that fly around the school…I'm gay!" He let's out a strange laugh and Ikkaku growls. "Don't give me that shit, I know you too well. So do you like her…like all romantic like and all that jazz?"

His handsome friend ceases his laughter and looks out the window by his side. He could see so much through a window and get lost, forgetting all the terrors and troubles that plagued him. No wonder she liked them so much.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" he says softly and Ikkaku's question remains unanswered.

0o0o0

Rukia hums happily as she sucks on the lollipops her sister and her husband send her in their monthly care packages. She's about to meet Yumichika and Ikkaku in an hour and decides it would do her some good to practice her poses. She whips the candy from her mouth and lets a cool expression take over her face. Now to gracefully strut about her stuff and…Her cell phone loudly rings breaking all concentration and she jumps in surprise. Quickly she searches for it and picks it up.

"H-Hello?" she answers her heart still racing. "Kuchiki is that you?" Ikkaku answers back sounding more wild and antsy than usual. She rolls her eyes and says playfully, "Duh you idiot, of course it's me. What's the problem?" "Shit Kuchiki stop playing around!" he shouts. "It's Yumichika! He got in a accident!"

Somehow she has a hard time registering what he's saying. "What the hell Ikkaku? ...Are you joking around?"

"Fuck no! All he was doing was walking out of the store and some fucking shit head just hit him with his fucking car! They took him to the hospital! I'm telling the truth Kuchiki, the fucking…!"

Not wanting to hear anymore she hangs up, dives for her shoes, and rushes out of the door, gasping.

0o0o0

She already knows which hospital he was taken to. There is only one to go to around the area. She labors up the steps and runs to the information desk telling the woman his name.

"He's in room 132 ma'am. I know you're worried but please don't run." But Rukia has barely heard anything except the room number and runs anyway.

She's too on edge to walk calmly and dashes madly though the hospital's many halls. Her legs ache and she feels dizzy but when she sees Ikkaku's familiar shaven head she yelps out his name.

He turns to her, his eyes wide with the same kind of worry she has and takes hold of her shoulders. "Kuchiki…you came." "Of course I came!" she shouts not caring if she disturbed the other patients. "Can I see him?" Ikkaku grimly keeps his hands on her and is silent before he answers.

"He doesn't want to see you." he mumbles and the eyes that Yumichika loves so much become large. "What do you mean he doesn't want to see me? Did I do something?"

"It's not you it's just…He messed up his face pretty badly so he doesn't want you to see him like-" Rukia is already out of his hold and stomping angrily to the door. She ignores Ikkaku's protest and slams it open.

The man is lying on the hospital bed looking as small and lost as she once had before he found her. He painfully turns his head and his eyes widen in terror when he sees her standing there. Quickly, ignoring the hurt, he turns his head away again.

"I thought I told Ikkaku to keep you out of here." He says the words so dryly that Rukia has to convince herself he's the same man who laughs loud and haughtily when he gets his way. "That was pretty damn selfish request." she retorts back, her anger yet to be subsided.

"I don't want you here." he croaks out and she stomps to his bed putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why is that Yumichika?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm ugly."

She had never felt such an urge to slap him until now.

"You little baby. Look at me and tell me that again!"

"Just go away…please."

Her voice is shrill now and she's sure some attendant is going to come in and kick her out but she has to get to him.

"Don't you dare pull this pitiful shit on me Yumichika, I said look at me! Look!"

Broken and ashamed he looks at her, his face swollen and red with scratches. "Does this look beautiful to you?" he asks bitterly. He then stops to gaze at the smile that is still breath taking even when watery.

"Of course you're beautiful; you're always beautiful you fool."

She collapses onto him and kisses his brow. She was so terrified. She can't imagine a life away from home without him.

0o0o0

They sit in the stage after the show and throw streamers onto the empty seats below. Ikkaku grins and tugs sharply on one of her hairs.

"You were pretty damn good Ruki Kuchi. It's a good thing you didn't fall flat on your face or else I would have laughed my ass off." He laughs at his lame joke and she pushes him away. "Shut the hell up and don't ever call me Ruki Kuchi again." she orders but she's laughing anyway. She hears his deep chuckle and turns to a tired but proud Yumichika next to her.

"I have to agree with Rukia Ikkaku. The nickname isn't cute at all." The scars are beginning to heal and no one made a comment about them. They were too busy praising his creations on his dazzling star model. He takes her hand in his and she smiles and squeezes his back. Ikkaku then interrupts and throws his arms over their shoulders.

"It's great this way, just the three of us right?"

Rukia gives him a hard pinch on his cheek and laughs away. Yes it was.

0o0o0

**C'est fini! I realize that Rukia is definantely more affection than she usually is but I figure she is a little more emotional being away from home and is extremly grateful for Yumi. At least she didn't get all soft on Ikkaku.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't care if you hated it, loved it, whatever! As long as the review isn't immature I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
